


Moonshot and Cacti

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [103]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo thinks about friendship and homes.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 8
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Moonshot and Cacti

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 17th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/190197061898/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Moonshot and Cacti** by luvsanime02

########

Duo opens Heero’s fridge and pauses. It’s always a bit of a gamble, going into Heero’s fridge. Not because he cares if you take something, but because he has such an eclectic selection of things inside, usually.

Like right now. There are a few beer bottles on the top shelf. Which is perfectly fine. Normal, even, if Duo goes by what Sally and Noin and Hilde, and all of his so-called normal friends say. Friends with mostly normal childhoods, at least.

No, the unusual part is that Duo’s never heard of the beer before. Moonshot beer, huh. Sounds interesting. Of course, Duo’s been suckered by things in Heero’s fridge before. Still, a beer sounds great right now, so he pulls one out. 

There are also some really weird-looking… things in Heero’s fridge on the second shelf. They’re green and spiky, and honestly, Duo’s not sure that they’re food. Or maybe it’s just that they shouldn’t be. They look like cactuses. (Cacti? Duo’s not sure what the correct plural form is.) Can you eat those? Duo doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want to find out.

The beer bottle in his hand, Duo closes the fridge again and looks around the kitchen. For someone who is normally so clean and organized in every other aspect of his life, Duo really enjoys how much stuff there is in Heero’s apartment. It’s not like there are piles of junk everywhere or anything, but Duo doesn’t see a counter or a shelf or a cupboard without some stuff on it or in it. 

Heero’s apartment looks lived-in. Settled. Like a place where he’s planning on staying for a long while. Duo loves hanging out in Heero’s apartment because it’s a home - Heero’s home - and yet Heero invites his friends inside to share his space. For such a private person, he’s remarkably open about sharing his life with his friends.

Heero also enjoys watching his friends’ skeptical responses to some of his more unusual food choices, Duo muses wryly. He finally opens the beer and takes a tentative sip. It’s not the worst thing he’s ever tasted, though that’s probably not a fair contest, considering Duo grew up on the streets. Still, there’s an aftertaste he’s not too sure of, and Duo runs his tongue over his teeth while thinking about it some more.

Well, it’s not like Duo has anything else to do while he waits for Heero to finish showering, so he shrugs and sits down at Heero’s kitchen table, nursing his beer. He feels warm, and not from the small amount of alcohol that he’s consumed. 

It’s just that here, in the heart of Heero’s apartment, Duo feels surrounded by his friend’s presence. By everything that Heero considers essential to his home. It makes Duo feel like a part of Heero’s home, and he likes that.

Duo could do without the weird cactus things, though, but oh well. Can’t have everything.


End file.
